JP
JP is a student and a member of The Alliance. After being attacked by his bully-nemesis Feliciano and his army, he, along with Brian O'Connor, forms a team to stop him. Biography JP is a normal kid with lots of friends, but he was bullied (a lot) in his school by Feliciano. At an unknown time, he met super-heroes and became friends with them. Allies * The Alliance - Former Teamates and Friends **Brian O'Connor **Roman Pearce **Tej **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **John Diggle/Spartan **Felicity Smoak **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific **Barry Allen/The Flash **Iris West **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man **Nora West-Allen/XS **Sherloque Wells **Kara Danvers/Supergirl **Alex Danvers **James Olsen/Guardian **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter **Querl Dox/Brainiac-5 **Sara Lance/White Canary **Ray Palmer/Atom **Zari Tomaz **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Nate Heywood/Steel **Charlie **John Constantine **Clary Fairchild **Isabelle Lightwood **Jace Herondale **Alec Lightwood **Magnus Bane **Simon Lewis **Luke Garroway **Maia Roberts **Matt Murdock/Daredevil **Jessica Jones **Luke Cage **Danny Rand/Iron Fist **Emma Swan **David Nolan **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Regina Mills **Zelena **Henry Mills **Jacinda **Lucy **Killian Jones **Adam Davenport **Bree Davenport **Chase Davenport **Leo "Francis" Dooley **Donald Davenport **Scott McCall **Stiles Stilinski **Liam Dunbar **Malia Tate **Lydia Martin **Alex Wilder **Chase Stein **Karolina Dean **Nico Minoru **Gert Yorkes **Molly Hernandez **Old Lace **Black Bolt **Medusa **Gorgon **Karnak **Triton **Crystal **Cleo Sertori **Rikki Chadwick **Emma Gilbert **Zane Bennett **Lewis McCartney **Tyrone Johnson/Cloak - Temporary Enemy (while under Feliciano's control) and Teamate **Tandy Bowen/Dagger - Temporary Enemy (while under Feliciano's control) and Teamate **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie **Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight **Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Vision **Sam Wilson/Falcon **James Rhodes/War Machine **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **T'Challa/Black Panther **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot **Harley Quinn **Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang **Chato Santana/El Diablo **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana **Rick Flag **Jason Scott/Red Ranger **Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger **Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger **Zack Taylor/Black Ranger **Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger **Sam Winchester **Dean Winchester **Castiel **Dick Grayson/Robin **Rachel Roth/Raven **Kory Anders/Koriand'r/Starfire **Gar Logan/Beast Boy **Dawn Granger/Dove **Hank Hall/Hawk **Lino *The Next Step Dance Studio - Friends **Michelle - Close Friend **Emily **Eldon - Friend **Thalia **Giselle **James - Friend **Riley - Friend **West - Friend **Sloane **LaTroy **Amanda **Noah **Cierra **Henry **Amy **Richelle **Stephanie **Piper **Skylar **Cassie *Marcos - Best Friend *Bellator - Classmate and Friend *Elena - Close Friend *Juno - Friend *Frank Castle/The Punisher - Situational Ally and Friend *David Lieberman/Micro *Loki - Former Enemy turned Ally *Valkyrie *Auran *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Lance Hunter *Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Felicia - Former Enemy *Peter - Former Enemy *Dominic Toretto - Former Teamate *Letty Ortiz - Former Teamate *Luke Hobbs - Former Teamate *Ramsey - Former Teamate *Harrison Wells - Former Teamate *Joe West - Former Teamate *Wally West/Kid Flash - Former Teamate *Mon-El - Former Teamate *Winn Schott - Former Teamate *Maggie Sawyer - Former Teamate *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen - Former Teamate *Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm - Former Teamate *Martin Stein/Firestorm - Former Teamate *Leo Snart/Citizen Cold - Former Teamate *Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Former Teamate *Gamora - Former Teamate *Drax the Destroyer - Former Teamate *Rocket Racoon - Former Teamate *Groot - Former Teamate *Mantis - Former Teamate *Kate Kane/Batwoman *Liv Moore *Black Lightning *Lucifer Morningstar - Situational Ally *Chloe Decker *Dan Espinoza *Ella Lopez *Eddie Brock - Informant **Venom *Samantha Peyton - Former Teamate and Girlfriend *Francisco "Kiko" Freire - Former Bully turned Friend *Tom Wachowski *Sonic *Tobey Marshall's crew **Tobey Marshall - Friend **Julia Maddon - Friend **Benny **Finn *Sara Reis *The Boys - Rivals **Billy Butcher - Rival **Hughie Campbell **Frenchie **Mother's Milk **The Female Enemies *Feliciano's Team **Ruben - Atempted Killer **Feliciano - Bully and Atempted Killer *Legion of Evil **Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash **Lucifer **Ricardo Diaz/Dragon **Davos **Valentine Morgenstern **Jonathan Morgenstern **Maximus **Carlton Drake/Riot **Rita Repulsa **Wilson Fisk/Kingpin **Benjamin Poindexter **Billy Russo/Jigsaw **Orlin Dwyer/Cicada **Ben Lockwood/Agent Liberty **Mercy Graves **Otis Graves **John McIver/Bushmaster *Longbow Hunters **Red **Silencer **Bear *Inner Circle **Reeva Payge **Esme Frost **Phoebe Frost **Sophie Frost **Rebecca Hoover/Twist **Fade **Bulk *Nuclear Family **Nuclear Mom **Nuclear Biff **Nuclear Sis **Nuclear Dad *Arthur Fleck/Joker *Sub-Zero *Scorpion *Grinch Status *Alive. Portrayed by *JP. *Zac Efron (Adult). Appearences #''JP Ultimate Alliance.'' #''JP Ultimate Alliance 2.'' #''JP Ultimate Alliance 3.'' #''JP Ultimate Alliance 4''.'' #JP Ultimate Alliance 5.'' Spin-Offs #''JP Ultimate Alliance: The New Era.'' Short films #''How JP's Christmas Was Stolen.'' Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Students Category:JP Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 1 Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 2 Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 3 Characters Category:How JP's Christmas Was Stolen Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 4 Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 5 Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance: The Final Chapter Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance The New Era Characters Category:Heroes